Luchando por el amor de: Version DisMissed
by Megamisama Itsuki-Chan
Summary: Cap 1! El GRAN encuentro entre Kagome y Las Morning musume! Kanna y Kagura se escapan..Y Kagura acepta ¡¿aumentar su busto! con tal de ser libres?Adivinen ken es el personaje misterioso...


Bueno...mi primer fic publicado en ff.net...pero no el primero que escribo ^o^...espero que les guste ya que publicaré mas de InuYasha...los de otras series los tengo en otros sitios y por acuerdo mutuo y decisiones personales los dejaré ahí...  
  
-Y a quien le interesa eso??  
  
-¬_¬.....Kagome onegai....  
  
-Osuwari..  
  
-Ujh...abuso de poder!!  
  
-Jeje...  
  
Este fic tiene las opiniones de distintos personajes a lo largo de los capítulos...y también tiene los "aportes" de Inu.... realmente no queríamos que estuviese por que ni siquiera es el.... KRG INTERFERENCIA!...de esta historia...(Situación: Inu trata de matarme pero con mis poderes de megami lo tengo temporalmente inmovilizado.. ^^..) Bueno..basta de hablar y vamos al fanfic....  
  
ACLARACION:  
  
-.... diálogos entre personajes y frases en voz alta  
  
"..." pensamientos  
  
(...) mis aportes y aclaraciones importantes  
  
Los personajes de InuYasha© no me pertenecen. (Pero como nadie lo quiere me voy a robar a Miroku...^o^)  
  
Luchando por el amor de...  
  
Capitulo 1- El encuentro entre mikos y la historia de Kagura y Kanna  
  
Kagome caminaba enojada por el bosque...minutos antes había peleado con InuYasha. "Es un tonto, no piensa lo que hace y lo que dice...aunque no es un youkai su parte de perro la tiene bien desarrollada".  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Que lindo y tierno es Kouga contigo Kagome-chan  
  
-Si, siempre viene con lindos detalles  
  
Esta vez Kouga-kun había traído una cajita de madera tallada por el mismo, a Kagome le encantó el regalo.  
  
-Que es eso-dijo arrebatándole la cajita- apesta a ....  
  
-Me lo regaló Kouga-kun y es mío InuYasha...  
  
Hubo un forcejeo luchando por la frágil cajita, la cual después de tirarla InuYasha bruscamente cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  
-#&%$!!....Tonto!! Te odio!! Mira lo que hiciste!! TONTO!!!(Gritos ultra fuertes característicos de ella) OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!!  
  
Así siguió unas 20 veces mas hasta que se fue indignada dejando a un adolorido InuYasha en el piso.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de otra persona hasta que estuvo enfrente de ella....  
  
-Kikyo??o.O!!  
  
-Obvio!! Y a quien esperabas?? A las Morning??  
  
-¬_¬...(en realidad si las esperábamos...y yo que había hecho carteles y todo ..u_u...T_T)  
  
En ese mismo instante no muy lejos de allí....  
  
-Vamos Kanna, corre...  
  
-Ya voy....  
  
Se habían demorado meses en planearlo todo...pero al fin...eran libres...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Jajaja...sufre Kagura!! Sufre!!-dijo Naraku mientras presionaba su corazón en sus manos.  
  
-"Ay duele duele...pero debo ser fuerte" Ahora Kanna!!  
  
-Que? O.O??  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde...después del "espejazo" dado por Kanna en la cabeza estaba inconsciente en el piso...  
  
-Toma ese jarrón y vamonos-dijo Kagura mientras tomaba el jarrón que contenía su corazón.  
  
Corriendo llegaron a los estudios de un canal extranjero...  
  
-Bienvenidas..que desean?  
  
-mm..bueno..mi nombre es Kagura y ella es Kanna, queremos salir en el programa "Hospital en Vivo"...queremos..un implante de corazón..-dijo mientras mostraban los jarrones que los contenían...  
  
-De corazón?? No quieren implantes de silicona o algo así??..no??.pf...bueno, llenen esta ficha..y las llamaremos....  
  
-pff....-tomaron las fichas y las llenaron rápidamente...  
  
Se van y buscan un hotel..le habían robado los ahorros a Naraku con los que el pensaba hacer un viaje a Cancún...  
  
2 SEMANAS DESPUES  
  
-Ring!! Ring!! (simulando sonido de un teléfono)  
  
-Contesta tu..seguramente debe ser "otro" de tus admiradores Kanna...  
  
-"Por que Naraku me habrá hecho tan hermosa??" ( ¬¬ ni ella se la cree...) Moshi Moshi  
  
-Bla, Bla, Bla..  
  
-En serio? Cuando??  
  
-Bla Bla Bla Bla...  
  
-no se preocupe..estaremos ahí.. -cuelga y grita emocionadamente- Kagura!! Kagura!! Lo logramos!!!  
  
Después de una complicada operación televisada...eran libres completamente... y salieron como nuevas, ya que después de las insistencias de los productores Kagura había aceptado ponerse la silicona...pero para su mala suerte.. Naraku había contratado el plan extranjero de TV...en el cual podía ver todos los canales...y una noche haciendo el zapping vio la operación y muy enojado por el comportamiento de sus hijas mandó a Kohaku- kun ha buscarlas...  
  
Kohaku llego en unas pocas horas hasta el hotel donde alojaban...  
  
-En que habitación se hospedan las señoritas Kanna y Kagura?  
  
-Mm..un momento señor, en la habitación 103 señor...  
  
-Arigato -Quiere que lo anuncie señor?  
  
-Mm...si dígale a la señorita Kanna que Souta Higurashi se encuentra aquí abajo  
  
-Un momento señor...Habitación 103?? Si señorita...Souta Higurashi se encuentra aquí abajo, le dio que suba? Si?..Está bien....-cuelga-Lo están esperando arriba Señor  
  
Mientras Arriba...  
  
-Souta?, mi amado Souta está aquí?? Al fin habrá venido a verme después de todas las cartas que le envié en la mochila de su hermana??..desde que lo vi en mi espejo mágico he estado locamente enamorada de el...  
  
-Toc, Toc (simulando un toc toc a la puerta ^_^)  
  
-Souta!! –dijo Kanna abrazando al niño de la puerta  
  
-Lo Sabía!! INFIEL!!! Sabia que querías a ese ser vivo!!  
  
-Kohaku-kun?? Que #&%$ haces aquí!!??...aparte acepta que tu quieres a esa resucitada!!  
  
-NO hables así de Rin-chan!!  
  
Se da una pelea tipo "Celebrity Death Match" con escenario, animadores y todo, la cual es interrumpida por Kagura, antes que ninguno se hiciese mucho daño...  
  
-"Sabia que esta relación terminaría así...¬¬" Paren niños estúpidos...a que vienes Kohaku-kun...?  
  
-Cierto...a lo que venia...-dijo recuperando su voz terrorífica- Naraku me mando a buscarlas  
  
-Déjanos escapar!!  
  
-No  
  
-Onegai?  
  
-No  
  
-Por un video donde aparece toda tu historia versión especial??  
  
-Versión Especial??...está bien...les doy ventaja hasta que termine de ver esto...  
  
-Vamonos Kanna...El video dura 1 hora...y después del shock que le dará cuando vea que es un asesino, otra hora, irá donde Naraku a tratar de cobrar venganza..5 horas..Naraku lo volverá a controlar y vendrá a buscarnos...otras 5 horas....5+5+2=.....  
  
-Kagura?  
  
-...  
  
-Kagura?  
  
-....5+5...  
  
-....Kagura....  
  
-....  
  
-Oye...  
  
-2!!  
  
-mm....¬¬...5+5+2...da 12....  
  
-(se le muestra haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para usar una calculadora)si tienes razón  
  
-¬¬....  
  
-continuemos...5+5+2= ....12....12 horas libres para escapar...está bien..nos iremos al bosque mas allá del Hone Kui No Ido.....  
  
-Corramos..si usas tu pluma nos descubrirán mas rápido....  
  
FIN DEL "PEQUEÑO" FLASHBACK (NO DEBERIA SER FLASH..JEJE...)  
  
Después de unos minutos Kikyo y Kagome conversaban como viejas amigas...  
  
-En verdad Kagome..Tu me caes muy bien..Pero..bueno...  
  
-see...InuYasha...ese es el problema...es una lata..  
  
-Si, es un estorbo...realmente..no me gusta ahora como antes...ahora es muy presumido y vanidoso...  
  
-Opino lo mismo, se cree el centro de atención., y últimamente ha estado ocupando todos mis tratamientos capilares, si no fuera por mis continuos Osuwaris creo que no lo soportaría  
  
-Mm...espera un momento..Sientes esa presencia?  
  
-Sí..creo que son dos personas...  
  
-Kanna y Kagura....  
  
-Si, que tramaran?  
  
-Vamos a ver...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Retrocede Kanna...quiero verlo otra vez....  
  
-pf..Si lo has visto como 8 veces!! -_-  
  
-Ay!! Que lindo es!!  
  
Kikyo y Kagome se acercaron sigilosamente para ver...  
  
"Wow!! Pero si es...que guapo se ve así!!"  
  
"o.O!! Oh!! Está levantándose del agua...!!"  
  
Estaban viendo en el espejo de Kanna...a nada mas ni nada menos que a...  
  
(me interrumpen 3 enojadas mujeres diciendo unas palabras no muy bonitas)  
  
-Pero Por Que!!!  
  
-Que hacen aquí!!  
  
-Mm..Nada....solo mirando...pero explícanos tu mejor que veías!!.."y porque no se pudo ver"  
  
-u_u....es que Naraku le instalo el programa de protección de niños en ese espejo...T_T.. Siempre llega hasta ahí..u_u  
  
-u_u...  
  
-u_u...  
  
-¬¬...Kagura..Pregúntales que hacían aquí..  
  
-Cierto!! Que hacían aquí viendo a mí.....  
  
Tsuzuku....  
  
Bueno..Que les pareció?? Quieren comentarme algo, darme sugerencias??..Adivinar a quien veían?? Apurarme para actualizar??...solo..Déjenme Reviews!! ^o^ Y para que vean que no soy mala les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo....  
  
Y en el próximo capitulo...  
  
-Diablos, odio cuando pasa esto!! Se interfiere con otras señales...  
  
-Espera un momento..Ese no es InuYasha?  
  
-Si...que dice??  
  
-Que nosotras 2 estamos.....  
  
REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! 


End file.
